


Witness me

by Klodwig



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти ПВП. Накс немного фиялка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness me

Макс разворачивается и уходит, не чувствуя ни капли сожаления о своем решении. Цитадель гудит, словно большой улей, готовая начать новый виток своей жизни, в котором хотя бы вода будет в достаточном количестве у всех. 

А если нет, то грош цена Фуриосе и её грядущим реформам.

Макс не любит эту страну. Она забрала у него все. Более того, она пытается убить его как минимум половиной из выживших тварей, но если закрыть на это глаза и избегать особо ярких ящериц, то можно и потерпеть. Да, действительно, все хорошо, пока тебя не поймают очередные фанатики. 

Хорошо быть одному. 

И еще лучше, если у тебя есть исправный и весьма быстрый мотоцикл с баком, полным бенз... ина, черт подери людей, Джо, гори он в аду с их искажениями. 

Макс иногда думал о почившем лидере Цитадели. Джо явно был старше войны, и в старом мире он наверняка получил хорошее образование и знал, как управлять людьми. Он дал им религию, минимальные условия для жизни и максимально отвлек внимание от действительно важных вещей, получив в результате толпу преданных ему до крайности дураков. 

Вояки Несмертного вообще редко были старше двадцати. Рожденные в выжженном мире, они с радостью принимали навязанные идеалы и следовали им до конца. 

Ну или почти до конца. 

Перевернутый грузовик, вернее, то, что от него осталось, находится там, где Макс и ожидал найти его. Вокруг него раскидано множество деталей от другого автомобиля, но они, как и гитара со сломанным грифом, мало интересуют Макса. 

Он тратит около часа на то, чтобы открыть дверь, отгибая её условным ломом. «Рог Войны» упал удачно, водительской дверью вверх, но это мало помогло тому, кто был за рулем. 

Макс выволакивает тело и укладывает на мешковину, привезенную с собой. Опознать Накса невозможно — обгорело все, что могло обгореть, до сих пор отчетливо слышен запах паленой плоти. Огонь сгладил шрамы на груди и спине, убрал опухоли с плеча. 

Довел до идеала и стер все, что можно стереть, сделав из молодого еще парня безымянную головешку.

***

— Фуриоса сказала, что мы поедем дальше. Оставим грузовик и поедем.  
— Ну и едьте, — буркнул Макс. — Посмотрю, на сколько у вас хватит топлива.

Накс сел рядом с ним и посмотрел вверх, пытаясь понять, что же там такое высмотрел Рокатански.

— А ты?   
— Я не еду.   
— Почему?  
— А почему ты едешь? 

Накс промолчал, и Макс ответил за него:

— Потому что ты привык следовать за толпой, вот почему. 

Накс вскинулся, готовый громко защищать свою честь, но вспомнил, что все остальные спят, и только тихо проворчал:

— Совсем нет, просто я так хочу. За последнее время я принял достаточно перемен, и еще одна вряд ли будет лишней.   
— «Я жив, я умер, я воскрес»? — фыркнул Макс. 

Накс надулся и потер рукой покрытые шрамами губы. 

— Вообще ваша разрисованная шарага — толпа идиотов, готовых умереть почем зря, — сказал Макс, стараясь, чтобы это звучало не слишком издевательски. — Вам вбили в головы, что, мол, вот Джо, умрите за него, и все побежали умирать с криком ура. А когда не умираете, то ебетесь там друг с другом или боевую раскраску наводите…  
— Что делаете? — переспросил Накс.  
— Ну, под череп эта разрисовка, не знаю, как её еще наз…  
— Нет, нет, перед этим.   
— А. Спите друг с другом. Разве нет?  
— У каждого из воинов Несмертного Джо есть своя койка.   
— О боги, — Макс закатил глаза. — Это было образно. Трахаетесь, другими словами. 

Накс страдальчески изогнул губы. Макс уставился на него с недоумением. 

— Ты что… вообще не? Ни разу? Никогда и ни с кем?  
— Я слышал эти слова от других, но так и не понял до конца их значения, — признался парень.   
— Чем ты там вообще занимался?  
— Как и все. Пытался стать сильнее. 

Тишина воцарилась минут на десять или чуть больше. Ни звука из грузовика. За день он нагрелся и прохладной ночью стал комфортным местом для сна привыкшим к помещениям экс-женам Несмертного. Макс же слишком долго скитался по пустыне, ему было достаточно и покрывала, и неба над головой. 

Душная кабина напоминала о Цитадели, цепях и все никак не заживающей татуировке на спине, которая, словно обрадовавшись тому, что о ней в вихре событий наконец-то вспомнили, разболелась сильнее. 

— В Валгалле нет места для слабаков.  
— Ох, Валгалла. Ты веришь в это?  
— Конечно же, верю! Там для всех есть место, а еще там аква-кола, и чибургеры, и…  
— Чизбергеры, — поправил Макс.   
— Нет, чибургеры.   
— Как хочешь. Ты для этого зубы, — Рокатански изобразил у рта жест, будто пшикал баллончиком, — серебрянкой красил?  
— Без этого не попасть в Валгаллу. Либо ты сам, либо после твоей смерти кто-то должен это сделать. Иначе тебя просто туда не впустят и будешь вечно пешком блуждать по каменной пустыне у ворот Валгаллы, наблюдая, как другие проходят в ворота.   
— Ужас. Ты спать не собираешься, нет?  
— Не знаю. 

Накс кривит губы, чешет бритую голову. Темная краска на его носу почти стерлась, но в полумраке звездной ночи все равно выглядит жутковато.

— Что значит «трахаться»?  
— Делать детей, другими словами. Как тебе еще объяснить?   
— Но… ты говорил «мы», имея в виду меня и других воинов! — Макс начинает закипать от нерасторопности парня. — Я мужчина, и они — тоже…  
— Мне что, тебе на деле показать?

Чего Рокатански не ожидает, так это заинтригованного «Покажи». 

Впрочем, если все настолько запущено, как ему кажется, то парень в своей жизни, полной трепа о Валгалле и поклонения проклятому Джо, даже не дрочил. 

— Обещаешь вести себя тихо?   
— Д-да, конечно. 

Он толкает Накса спиной на поспешно простеленное на земле покрывало и окидывает изучающим взглядом фронт работы. 

Он сто лет уже не спал с женщинами и, наверное, лет сто пять с мужчинами (это было давно и неправда), но выбора особого нет (не дорываться же до жен Несмертного, а к Фуриосе тем более опасно потыкаться). 

— У меня нет масла, но ты ведь не боишься боли, так? 

Наверное, неопытность Накса играет ему на руку. Тело, никогда не знавшее ласки со стороны другого человека, реагирует на малейшее прикосновение. Макс не целует его, о боги, нет, но не ленится выгладить до безумия, увеличивая эффект бормотанием на ухо.

— Сколько тебе лет-то хоть?  
— Б-больше семи тысяч дней, — простанывает Накс.  
— Какой ужас. И ты даже никогда не пробовал? Не думал спрятаться где-то ото всех и трогать себя сколько захочется? Или попросить кого-то? Тот твой дружок, что был с нами, был рад бы оприходовать тебя…

Накс хнычет, ему хотелось бы крикнуть, когда пальцы Макса начали делать то, чего он все еще не понимает до конца, но он обещал вести себя тихо. 

Макс вставляет ему почти на сухую, на одной слюне, и это действительно больно, несмотря на все его предыдущие старания. Накс перенес немало боли за свою жизнь — чего стоят только шрамы у него груди, но в этот раз к боли добавляется странный стыд, и от этого хочется спрятать лицо, что он и делает, закрывая его руками.

— Ну, ну… — шепчет Макс, убирая его руки. — Сейчас должно стать легче. 

Накс кивает.

— Терпи. Ведь ты сам этого захотел.

Уложив ноги парня себе на плечи, Макс толкается, раз за разом, наращивает темп. За безумным ритмом жизни он успел позабыть, каково это, когда с тобой податливое тело, а не собственная рука. Внутри Накс лихорадочно горячий, но, кажется, он ничего ему не порвал, и это хорошо. Не хотелось бы оправдываться перед другими, тем более что рыжая, кажется, положила на парня глаз. Как бы то ни было, теперь есть надежда, что в случае чего Накс не совсем упадет перед ней в грязь лицом. 

По животу Накса стекают белесые капли, кровь из прокушенной губы он бездумно смазывает пальцами. Сам Рокатански некоторое время еще судорожно сжимает чужие ноги, оставляя синяки. Ему хорошо, даже еще лучше, чем тогда, когда он нашел Фуриосу и вытребовал у нее воды. 

Накс не реагирует ни на что, продолжая витать в облаках, и Максу приходится самому натягивать на него черные штаны (зачем столько дурацких ремешочков?) и вытирать покрывалом испачканный живот. Не удержавшись, он все же… нет, не целует его, просто касается губами лба. 

— А… а с женщинами так же? — шепчет Накс.  
— Почти. Даже лучше.   
— Ясно. 

Макс оставляет парню покрывало и уходит к стоящим возле грузовика мотоциклам, у которых проводит время до рассвета, погрузившись в мысли.

***

Много часов спустя Макс смотрит на получившуюся могилу. Земля твердая, неподатливая, а то подобие лопаты, что есть у него, слишком неудобное. Копать пришлось на чистом упрямстве, но результатом он доволен. 

Несмертный Джо мало заботился о похоронах для своих людей. Погибших либо закапывали в общей яме, либо вообще оставляли в пустыне, и их выбеленные солнцем скелеты потом много лет смотрели пустыми глазницами в небо. 

Макс долго стоит на телом. На лице Накса не осталось и следа краски, да и какая после этого краска. Кажется, уже когда они возвращались, от нее и следа не было. 

А у него, как назло, нет распроклятого баллончика. 

Впрочем, эту традицию можно понять и растолковать иначе. 

Тогда и серебряная краска выглядит вполне логичной в мире без денег. Макс выуживает из кармана монету в один доллар, которую много лет берег и носил, как говорится, на удачу, потому что ничего, кроме удачи, она уже не стоила. Разжать Наксу рот стоит усилий, но Рокатански все же проталкивает монету внутрь. Наверное, она тоже сойдет как плата за пропуск в его Валгаллу. 

Его самого не прельщает ни Валгалла, ни другая «вечная жизнь».

Макс закапывает могилу и кладет на нее сверху хоть и закопченный, но целый руль, снятый с грузовика. Это все, что он может сделать.

Нет, не все. Еще он может помнить. 

Так и сделает.


End file.
